


Merry Christmas

by Woeshh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woeshh/pseuds/Woeshh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this short little thing for the sweetest Corza, who wanted a Christmas card from me. I love her stories, so what better to do than to write a short little thing on a card, just for her?</p>
<p>(To be honest, this is the first thing I ever wrote in English. Also the first time writing something Sherlock.)</p></blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dirty_Corza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/gifts).



Three years after “that day”, as John refers to it, he hardly visits his grave anymore. The only time John does visit, is when it’s Sherlock’s birthday or Christmas.

Every Christmas day he takes the journey to the graveyard. He just sits there by the tombstone and tells no one in particular about his year. About the good things and the bad things that happened. About the people he loves, and the people he lost. But never does he say how much he misses Sherlock.

When the time comes that he has to leave, he always leaves with the same last words. “Merry Christmas Sherlock.” Every year there is no response. But not this year. When John leaves this year he mutters his three words: “Merry Christmas, Sherlock.”  
From not far away he finally hears it: “Merry Christmas John.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short little thing for the sweetest Corza, who wanted a Christmas card from me. I love her stories, so what better to do than to write a short little thing on a card, just for her?
> 
> (To be honest, this is the first thing I ever wrote in English. Also the first time writing something Sherlock.)


End file.
